


Artificial Love

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [9]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Masturbation, Smutty, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Sehun hated that he couldn't get out of this cycle that was you, regardless of how hard he tried his mind would always wander back to you. It would consume and intoxicate him. He couldnt resist you regardless of the warnings, or how much you hurt him.





	Artificial Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my far and few smut fanfics so I apologies if it is downright awful, this is why I stick to fluff lol.

He woke up, looking around only to see the bed next to him empty. His heart sunk back into the pit of brokenness.

He should have known, should have expected this it was always the same with you. Whenever you needed him, whenever you were lonely, you came to him and loved him only to run when the night was over and leave him alone to deal with the drunk emotions of heartbreak.

* * *

“Fuck,” Sehun mumbled as he sat up in bed, his head pounding from the amount of alcohol he had consumed the previous night.

Searching the room he grabbed the closest pair of pants he could find, slipping them over his naked frame as he stood up, feet padding on the hardwood floor as he made his way toward the kitchen for a glass of water and some painkillers to get rid of his god-awful headache.

As he waited for his water to fill his mind wandered back to the club.

_He had gone to a club with Jongin and Kyungsoo - a big mistake as the two disappeared hours after they had all arrived. His suspicions about the two hooking up still poked in his mind, he’d have to ask them about it later._

_The club had been way too busy for his taste, too many people, too many chances he could run into someone he knew. More so, someone, he couldn’t resist no matter how hard he tried. As luck would have it, as his eyes raked through the crowd one last time to look for Kyungsoo or Jongin, his gaze landed on your frame._

_Your body was pressed against some guy he didn’t recognize. Not surprising considering your habits, but none the same Sehun felt a slight knot forming in his chest._

Water spilling over the cup brought him back to reality as he shook his head, turning off the tap and cleaning up the spilled water before grabbing the painkillers, popping two in his mouth before taking a sip of his water, groaning at the feeling of the pills in his throat-he had never liked it.

Placing the cup on the counter, he made his way back to the bedroom, glancing around the room for a moment before sighing. He grabbed a fresh pair of clothes before going to the bathroom to clean off the feeling of regret that was still on his body.

As he stripped out of his pants and turned on the shower head his mind began to wander again as he waited for the water to be the correct temperature before stepping fully in. The heat from the water was angry on his back as he leaned his head up to let his hair dampen, his hand running through it as he closed his eyes.

His mind brought him back to the thought of you.

_That tight dress, your eyes meeting his. The dress that was more of a shirt, it barely covered your butt and he gulped as he tore his eyes away from you, but not before you noticed and smirked at him._

_Cursing he began to look anywhere but at you before deciding it was time to go, not wanting to make the same stupid mistake he kept making when he saw you._

_But luck was not on his side as he began to move, heading to the exit only to be stopped by your hands on his arm, holding him back from his escape._

_“Sehun, it’s been a while,” your soft voice echoed in his head._

Eyes opening, he bit his lip as he grabbed the body wash, trying to rinse off the thought of you, the smell of you. He didn’t want to remember any of it.

But his mind kept wandering back to later that night.

_A couple of drinks later you were grinding on his lap, whining for him to take you home._

His hand slowly travels down his body as he remembers the thought.

_Your breath ghosted over his neck as you placed small nips and kisses making him shiver beneath you, his hands squeezing your butt tighter as you bit his ear. “Sehunnie I want to go home.”_

Sehun’s free hand ran through his hair as he gasped, closing his eyes as he continues to relish in the memory that was you.

He remembered how you practically dragged him to his car and whined for him to touch you all the way to his apartment. Your legs squeezing together to get some type of friction.

A soft groan left his lips as he remembered the sight of you, so desperate for him it hazed his mind with lust and made his heart feel numb. He knew you were using him, just as a quick fuck but he couldn’t stop himself, not with you dripping, begging and whining for him to touch you.

He moved his hand lower, going to the one place he really shouldn’t have gone but he couldn’t help it as it reminded him of you on your knees in front of him, mouth open.

Clouded by lust, he leaned his hand against the wall, his fist clenching in anger and betrayal by his own body and mind.

Your moans pushed him further, his anger rising as he pushed himself to finish, your warmth enveloping him as he thought about your bare body beneath him, fingers scratching at his back as he marked your neck in an attempt to claim you as his even though he knew it was all a lie.

“Fuck,” Sehun grunted as his body pulsed, edging closer and closer to his peak, close enough that with a few more swift movements finished the dirty deed. All the regret flushed through him as he leaned his head on the wall, catching his breath.

The burn between you and him still remained, still haunted him. He would never have enough of you no matter how hard he tried.

He would never be able to get over your artificial love.


End file.
